Noon Rising
by washxdreamsaway
Summary: follows after eclipse. intended to be a oneshot of edward and bella's first time, but most likely i will add more chapters to follow their story. it's not graphic at all, i promise. first offical fanfic, i've never posted my others, R&R appreciated.


The plot and characters twililght, new moon, eclipse do not belong to me. they are the property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown and Company.  
Please don't sue me.

And now I present...

**noon rising**

1. CONDITIONS

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Edward whispered in my ear. I was lying on my back on the golden bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. He lay on his side, playing with a lock of my hair, looking hesitant.

"Of course I am," I told him. He knew that I was ready and anxious, and smiled at me gently. Even though his smile was calm and kind, his liquid golden eyes revealed a wild glint that told me he was glad this moment had come.

Edward and I were married earlier that day in a beautiful, but much too extravagant ceremony, courtesy of Alice's inability to reign herself in when it came to special occasions. Though Charlie, Renee, and all my friends thought that Edward and I were honeymooning in Jamaica thanks to the Cullens' hefty bank account, in reality we staying at Edward's house in Forks while the rest of the family went of an extended hunting trip.

Charlie was under the impression that immediately following the honeymoon, Edward and I were scheduled to depart for freshman orientation and other such activities at Dartmouth College (Charlie was ecstatic about a full scholarship that I, in reality, had not received to go to that college.)

I had moved all of my things out of Charlie's house and into Edward's two days previous. Charlie thought we were having it shipped to the college to meet us when we got there.

In reality, all of my belongings we now stowed in Alice's vast closet. A very small section of Alice's vast closet.

The nigh of the wedding, after all of the festivities from the reception were over, Edward, with me on his back, ran to his house, anxious to finally be alone together to do what we'd both wanted to do for so long. I had fulfilled my promise to marry him before he changed me, and now it was his turn to hold up his end of the bargain now that we were morally in the clear.

"So, how should we do this exactly?" I asked him tentatively, feeling blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment and nervousness. The few times we'd gotten close to doing this, we were both in the heat of the moment and everything fell more easily into place.

"For once, I believe I'm as clueless as you are, Bella. This is one arena I have no experience in, although I'm sure we both know the general idea," Edward chuckled and flashed me my favorite crooked grin. "But, I believe we could start with this," and he kissed me with a strong intensity and passion that I had never felt before as his lips moved against mine.

We continued kissing and I began to unbutton his shirt and caress my hands up and down his hard chest. His hands hesitated at the zipper of the blue silky dress that I'd worn to our reception, but when I didn't move to stop him, he tugged gently on the delicate fastener and it gave way.

Blood rushed faster to my cheeks when I'd realized he'd never seen me without clothes before. I knew it was silly for me to be embarrassed because he was my husband (thinking the word still made me mentally cringe), but I couldn't help feeling nervous that he wouldn't want me anymore without the cover of garments.

When he finally removed the dress, he threw it gently to the floor and breathed sweetly in my ear. "Don't worry my Bella. You're beautiful and I love you." He had read my apprehension in my body language.

If I would have been able to breathe, I would have proclaimed my love to him as well, but instead a small quiet moan escaped from my lips against his chest before I could repress it.

My blushing was turned up to full blast as a result of the embarrassing noise. Edward just chuckled and rolled over so that he was on top of me without my having to support any of his weight. I dug my nails into the hard marble of his bare back as my senses swirled with pleasure. My body was full of his scent, taste, and touch and nothing else in the world mattered…

-

We lay in bed with the aftershocks of what had just done together. Our body's had melted together in a way that I had never though possible. He was cautious and tender and I tried to make it as easy for him as I could.

He had almost stopped when I had exclaimed "Ow!" but I assured him that what had happened was normal and it was not him that had hurt me.

When we were finished he cradled me in his arms like a baby and kissed me softly along my jaw line and neck.

"You're amazing. ," I whispered so softly that I could barely here it, but I knew he could. "And I love you more than life itself. Thank you for trying," The accuracy of that statement hit me after I had said it. I really did love him enough to give up my life to be with him forever

"I love you too, more than my existence," he said, his cool, sweet breath against my cheek. "That was wonderful and I'm sure it will only get better, especially when you're less breakable." He grinned down at me in his arms. "Speaking of your 'renovation', now that both of the mandatory conditions have been met, shall we set a date?"

I had been thinking about what day would be perfect for my transformation for a while and as soon as possible sounded best to me. "How about the day your family gets back?" I figured it would be easier for Edward to be able to talk to Carlisle before he attempted to change me and I knew at least one member of the Cullen family who would want to be present when it finally happened, Alice.

"Still so eager for eternal damnation," Edward said, and I laughed at the line he had used at prom more than a year ago.

"As soon as possible," I replied, smiling and kissing his bare chest.

"So now that the date is set," he began, "how would you like to spend the rest of our honeymoon? You have one week left as a human, and I insist that you get as much out of it as possible. Alice said it would be sunny tomorrow; would you like to take a trip to the meadow? We could finish what we started there last time…"


End file.
